rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Led Zeppelin
thumb|300px|Led Zeppelin – Logo thumb|right|300 px Led Zeppelin (dt.: Bleierner Zeppelin) aus London, England, wurde 1968 gegründet. Die Band hat bis 1980 sehr erfolgreich Hard Rock und Blues Rock gemacht. *'Great British Metal Bands of the 60s & 70s' – (14:58 min) - (4/20) Led Zeppelin Led Zeppelin wurde zur Kultband in der Rock- und Hippie-Szene und hat bis heute etwa 300 mio Alben verkauft. : → Siehe auch The Who, Jimi Hendrix, Deep Purple, AC/DC Musik-Clips von Led Zeppelin Von Led Zeppelin gibt es ... * Whole Lotta Love – (live, 13:30 min) - New York, 1973 - das gibt einen guten Eindruck (15 mio Views) * Immigrant Song – (live, 4:07 min) - Open-Air * Kashmir – (live, 8:55 min) - von den späten Led Zeppelin - 2007, London Geschichte von Led Zeppelin Led Zeppelin wurde 1968 von Jimmy Page (Gitarre) und Robert Plant (Gesang), John Paul Jones (Bass) und John Bonham (Schlagzeug) gegründet. Page kam von The Yardbirds. Im Januar 1969 kam bereits das Debütalbum Led Zeppelin. Im Nachhinein wird es als einflussreich für die beginnende Entwicklung von Hard Rock und Heavy Metal angesehen. Bereits im Oktober kam der Nachfolger Led Zeppelin II. In den 1970ern kamen sechs weitere Alben, sie waren Superstars ... 1980 starb Schlagzeuger John Bonham zuhause an seinem Erbrochenen, er hatte zuviel getrunken. Die Band löste sich sehr konsequent auf. ... alle anderen sind heute noch gesund und munter ... Viele Bands wie Guns N' Roses und Nirvana berufen sich auf Led Zeppelin als Vorbilder. Ein einzelnes Konzert am 10. Dezember 2007 in London.(?) Die Alben von Led Zeppelin Led Zeppelin haben zwischen 1969 und 1982 neun Alben veröffentlicht. *1969 – Led Zeppelin – 1. Album - vom Januar *1969 – Led Zeppelin II – 2. Album - vom Oktober *1970 – Led Zeppelin III – 3. Album *1971 – Led Zeppelin IV – 4. Album *1973 – Houses of the Holy – 5. Album *1975 – Physical Graffiti – 6. Album *1976 – Presence (WP) – 7. Album *1979 – In Through the Out Door (WP) – 8. Album *1982 – Coda (WP) – 9. Album - wurde posthum veröffentlicht 1. Album – Led Zeppelin thumb|250px|Led Zeppelin Das Debütalbum Led Zeppelin (WP) wurde im Oktober 1968 in nur 30 Stunden aufgenommen und kam im Januar 1969 heraus. *Blues Rock – 9 Tracks, 44:51 min – 12. Januar 1969 in den USA, 31. März 1969 in Großbritannien, bei Atlantic Records Led Zeppelin basiert anscheinend im Blues Rock und geht Richtung Hard Rock. ;Seite A : 1 – Good Times Bad Times – 2:46 – (Bonham / Jones / Page) - Rocknummer 2 – Babe I’m Gonna Leave You – 6:41 – (Bredon / Page) - Ballade 3 – You Shook Me – 6:28 – (Dixon / Lenoir) 4 – Dazed and Confused – 6:26 – (Page) - stark ;Seite B : 5 – Your Time Is Gonna Come – 4:34 – (Jones / Page) 6 – Black Mountain Side – 2:12 – (Jansch / Page) - instrumental 7 – Communication Breakdown – 2:27 – (Bonham / Jones / Page) - ziemlich Hardrock ! 8 – I Can’t Quit You Baby – 4:42 – (Dixon) 9 – How Many More Times – 8:28 – (Bonham / Jones/Page) 2. Album – Led Zeppelin II thumb|250px|Led Zeppelin II Das zweite Album Led Zeppelin II (WP) wurde zwischen April und August 1969 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Hard Rock – 9 Tracks, 41:29 min – 22. Oktober 1969 bei Atlantic Records Led Zeppelin II zählt bereits zum Hard Rock. Es kam auf Platz 1 in den USA. Es beginnt mit dem berühmten Whole Lotta Love. ;Seite A : 1 – Whole Lotta Love – 5:34 – (Bonham / Dixon / Jones / Page / Plant) 2 – What Is and What Should Never Be – 4:44 – (Page / Plant) 3 – The Lemon Song – 6:19 – (Bonham / Jones / Page / Plant) 4 – Thank You – 4:47 – (Page / Plant) ;Seite B : 5 – Heartbreaker – 4:14 – (Bonham / Jones / Page / Plant) 6 – Living Loving Maid (She’s Just a Woman) – 2:39 – (Page / Plant) 7 – Ramble On – 4:23 – (Page / Plant) 8 – Moby Dick – 4:21 – (Bonham / Jones / Page) - instrumental 9 – Bring It On Home – 4:20 – (Dixon/Page / Plant) 3. Album – Led Zeppelin III thumb|200px|Led Zeppelin III Das dritte Album Led Zeppelin III (WP) wurde zwischen Mai und August 1970 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Folk Rock – 10 Tracks, 43:04 min – 05. Oktober 1970 bei Atlantic Records Led Zeppelin III ist insgesamt softer, am dominantesten war jetzt Folk Rock. ... 4. Album – Led Zeppelin IV thumb|250px|Led Zeppelin IV Das vierte Album Led Zeppelin IV (WP) wurde zwischen Dezember 1970 und März 1971 aufgenommen und im November veröffentlicht. *Hard Rock – 8 Tracks, 42:38 min – 08. November 1971 bei Atlantic Records Led Zeppelin IV wurde bis 2006 in den USA 23 mio mal verkauft (Platz 3 ever !) und weltweit 37 mio mal. Hier ist auch Stairway of Heaven drauf. ;Seite A : 1 – Black Dog – 4:54 – (Page/Plant/Jones) 2 – Rock and Roll – 3:40 – (Page/Plant/Jones/Bonham) 3 – The Battle of Evermore – 5:51 – (Page/Plant) 4 – Stairway to Heaven – 8:00 – (Page/Plant) ;Seite B : 5 – Misty Mountain Hop – 4:38 – (Page/Plant/Jones) 6 – Four Sticks – 4:44 – (Page/Plant) 7 – Going to California – 3:31 – (Page/Plant) 8 – When the Levee Breaks – 7:07 – (Page/Plant/Jones/Bonham/Memphis Minnie) 5. Album – Houses of the Holy Das fünfte Album Houses of the Holy (WP) wurde zwischen Januar und August 1972 in London und New York aufgenommen und kam im März 1973 heraus. *Hard Rock – 8 Tracks, 40:56 min – 28. März 1973 bei Atlantic Records Houses of the Holy ist ... 6. Album – Physical Graffiti Das sechste Album Physical Graffiti (WP) wurde zwischen 1970 und 1974 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1975 als Doppelalbum und Eigenveröffentlichung heraus. Es sind Aufnahmen, die bisher nicht verwendet wurden. *Hard Rock – 15 Tracks, 85:15 min – 24. Februar 1975 bei Swan Song Records Physical Graffiti ist ... 16 mal Platin in den USA, für einige der Höhepunkt ihres Schaffens, für andere zumindest das letzte wichtige Album. Weblinks *Homepage – (deutsch) - Merch-Seite *Wikipedia – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *Fan-Seite – (englisch) *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von Led Zeppelin *Lyric Wiki – alle Texte von Led Zeppelin *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten (zuletzt am 10.12.2007 in London) Kategorie:Hard Kategorie:Blues Kategorie:England